Atsushi Kisarazu
Atsuhi Kisarazu (木更津淳, Kisarazu Atsushi) plays doubles with Yanagisawa Shinya and is also a very talented tennis player. He used his feint technique, where in he acts as if he is going to miss a ball but in fact he can spin in the air and thus enabling him to hit it back. Background Atsushi was Mizuki Hajime's first recruit to St. Rudolph and previously attended Chiba's Rokkaku, where his older twin brother is a regular member. Originally, Mizuki intended to recruit Ryō but mistook Atsushi for Ryō and invited Atsushi instead. Because of this confusion, Mizuki personally cut Atsushi's long hair short and demanded that he wear a red headband. Appearance Personality History Prefecturals Regionals Nationals Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Atsushi is a Serve and Volley player who was mostly shown to play Doubles with his usual partner, Yanagisawa, who he gets along with. He was noted in the anime to have gained a significant improvement by attending St. Rudolph, despite being overshadowed by his brother, Ryō. He is shown to possess a great body balance (he is able to rotate his body while it's still midair) and persistence (his concentration in the prefectuals quarterfinals didn't drop even after 50 minutes). His speed and reactions are also shown to be above average, as he was able to react to an unexpected cord ball quickly in the anime. Akazawa noted that Atsushi and Yanagisawa performed better when in a pinch. Atsushi also shows a decent level of analysis, breaking down the nature of the Boomerang Snake after seeing it once and showing its weakness after a few plays. However, he's shown to be too direct in his approach at times, as he goaded Kaido to use the Boomerang Snake in order to return it with a slice lob that Momo would've had a difficult time to return, attempting to defeat both of his opponent's specialties with a single play, but it backfired when Momo returned the slice lob with so much force that its original trajectory changed due to the spin on the ball remaining from Atsushi's lob. While in theory it was good, but when executed, the variable of Momo's jump control and the spin remaining from the slice costed Atsushi and Yanagisawa the match. Sky Inversion Drop Volley A technique where he jumps up and sets himself up for a smash, but instead, while the ball is still in the air, he turns his body around 360 degrees and goes for a backhand drop volley instead. This can catch anyone who is expecting an actual smash off-guard and can make his smash unpredictable. Personal Information *Feet size: 27.5cm *Favourite food: Tonjiru, yakitori *Interests: Reading (Historical novels) *Father's occupation: Banker *Favourite Subject: Geography *Most Visited Place In School: Store (Summer: for stationary and books most likely) *Allowance spent on: Books *Favorite Movie: 新選組血風録 (Shinsengumi Keppuroku) *Preferred type: Pretty girls *Favorite Dating Place: Going around historical landmarks *Something that he wants the most at the moment: A cap *Routine: Observing people *Weakness/Dislikes: Introductions/First meetings *Special Skills: Poker *Total number of times he can spin in the air: The most was 6. Trivia Quotes * “Hmm. That’s a strong shot, but…” (“Hmm. Dakyu wa omoi kedo…”) * “Heh heh…Lucky.” * “This is fun.” (“Tanoshi ya.”) * “But, if we win like this, it’ll be boring!” (“Demo, sonna kachi daka ja, tsumaranai!”) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Right-Handed Category:Serve and Volley Category:Kanto Players Category:Middle School Treasurer Category:Tokyo Players Category:November Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Scorpio